


Ein bisschen mehr Pepp!

by Jelisaweta



Category: Iron Man (Movies), Iron Man - All Media Types, The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Deutsch | German, Doggy Style, F/F, F/M, Lemon, Multi, Oral Sex, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Reader-Insert, Shameless Smut, Threesome - F/F/M, you - Freeform
Language: Deutsch
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-09-24
Updated: 2015-09-24
Packaged: 2018-04-23 06:15:26
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,838
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4866119
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Jelisaweta/pseuds/Jelisaweta
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Eigentlich wollte [Reader] nur ihre Arbeit verrichten, aber irgendwie geriet dies in Vergessenheit.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Ein bisschen mehr Pepp!

[style type="bold"]d/n = dein Name[/style]  
[style type="bold"]h/f = Haarfarbe[/style]  
[style type="bold"]l/f = Lieblingsfarbe[/style]  
[align type="center"][style type="bold"][/style][/align]  
[align type="center"][style type="bold"][/style][/align]  
[align type="center"][style type="bold"][/style][/align]  
[align type="center"][style type="bold"]Ein bisschen mehr Pepp![/style][/align]  
[align type="center"][style type="bold"][/style][/align]  
  
So verkatert wie du gestern Nacht ins Bett gegangen bist, so verkatert war auch deine Stimmung, als du dein Handy klingeln hörtest. „Fick mich!“, stöhntest du genervt. Da hattest du einmal frei und konntest ausschlafen, da kam doch tatsächlich jemand auf die glorreiche Idee, dich aus deinen Schönheitsschlaf zu reißen.   
  
Geplagt vom Kater stiegst du aus deinem weichen und wunderbar warmen Bett, um dieses nervige Ding zu suchen. Wo war deine Hose verdammt noch mal?   
Die lag irgendwo hinter deinem Wäschekorb. Mit dröhnenden Kopfschmerzen hobst du die Jeans auf, um dein Mobiltelefon aus einer der Taschen zu fischen.  
  
Ohne auf das Display zu schauen, wer dich da eigentlich anrief, nahmst du ab: „Was is‘?“ Es kam sogar noch schlecht gelaunter heraus, als du es dir vorgestellt hattest. „Hey, D/n. Tut mir leid, wenn ich dich störe, aber Hannah ist krank, könntest du eventuell für sie einspringen?“ Virginia [style type="italic"]Pepper[/style] Potts - deine Chefin, die hatte dir gerade noch gefehlt.  
Als ihre persönliche Assistentin hattest du einen gut bezahlten Job, der aber auch einiges von dir abverlangte.  
Vor allem, wenn Anthony „Tony“ Stark aka [style type="italic"]Iron[/style] [style type="italic"]Man[/style] mit dir sprach - dich ablenkte und dich dazu verleitete mit ihm irgendwelchen Unfug anzustellen. Der Rotschopf hätte dich anfangs wahrscheinlich schon längst gefeuert, wenn der kauzige Ingenieur sich nicht für dich eingesetzt hätte. Aber mittlerweile warst du Pepper sehr ans Herz gewachsen, dafür dass du ihr einige Aufgaben abnahmst und dich mit ihr so gut verstandst, wenn du mal nicht deine [style type="italic"]5 Minuten[/style] hattest.  
  
„D/n? Bist du noch dran?“, ertönte es. „Äh, ja. Sorry, ich komm gleich vorbei.“, antwortetest du ihr nun etwas höflicher. Wenn du Glück hattest, würde Tony wieder am Start sein und dich aufmuntern.  
  
So machtest du dich schnell fertig, zogst deine weiße Bluse und einen schwarzen Rock an und verließt deine Wohnung.   
Gestern hatte es den ganzen Tag geregnet, sodass es nun nach feuchtem Boden roch. Du mochtest es, wenn das Nass auf den heißen Teer verdampfte - Sommergewitter waren etwas Herrliches!  
Doch als du während des Gehens in den Himmel schautest, konntest du deutlich eine dicke dunkle Wand erkennen. „Na super.“, seufztest du und gingst schneller. Nass werden kam jetzt nicht in Frage, auch wenn du eine Abkühlung vertragen könntest.  
Aber all das schnelle Gehen brachte rein gar Nichts, denn es fing langsam an zu nieseln, und das Nieseln wurde zum regelrechten Gießen.  
  
*  
  
Völlig ausgelaugt vom Rennen kamst du beim Stark Tower an, stapftest durch die Lobby direkt in den Fahrstuhl, aus dem gerade ein paar Mädels kamen. Genervt drücktest du den Knopf für die vorletzte Etage. Doch die Türen öffneten sich erneut und deine Chefin trat ein, die ebenfalls nass war. „Hallo, D/n.“, seufzte sie und nahm einen Schluck von ihrem Café to go. Sie war wohl ebenfalls draußen gewesen. „Hey, Pepp.“, antwortetest du träge, immer noch ausgepowert von deiner kleinen Sportaktivität. „Du siehst geschafft aus, hat Tony wieder Ärger gemacht?“, fragtest du, um die Zeit zu überbrücken. Die Rothaarige sah kurz zu dir und meinte: „Es gibt doch keinen Tag, an dem er dies nicht tut.“ Du musstest grinsen, als du daran dachtest wie er betrunken auf seiner [style type="italic"]spontanen[/style] Party gezeigt hatte, wie man in seinem Iron Man Anzug die blase entleert.  
  
„Versprich mir, dass du dich heute wenigstens ruhig verhältst.“ Der Fahrstuhl öffnete sich und ihr beide stiegt aus. „Keine Sorge, dafür ist mein Kater zu stark.“, sagtest du und machtest dich auf den Weg zu deinem Schreibtisch, wo eigentlich hätte [style type="italic"]Hannah[/style] sitzen sollen. Bevor du dich setzen konntest, hörtest du auch schon ein freundliches „Hey, Ladies!“ von Tony. Dessen Grinsen verschwand augenblicklich und du fragtest dich, was auf einmal los war.   
„Also wenn das hier ein Wet-T-Shirt-Contest ist, dann macht ihr es mir echt schwer, mich zu entscheiden.“   
Sofort tauschtest du mit deiner Chefin Blicke aus und saht dann an euch hinunter. Pepper konnte ganz und klar durch ihre rosafarbene Bluse sehen. Ihr roter BH schien durch und du musstest zugeben, dass es echt nicht schlecht aussah, was sie zu bieten hatte. Auch deine Unterwäsche war deutlich zusehen, war schwarz nun wirklich nicht unauffällig unter dem nassen Weiß.  
  
Weiterhin machtest du dir darüber keine Sorgen, entspannt öffnetest du deine persönliche Schublade am Schreibtisch und holtest eine Packung Asperintabletten heraus, von denen du eine ohne Wasser schlucktest.  
  
Auf einmal hörtest du Knutschlaute und ein leises „Tony, d/n ist da.“ Du rolltest mit den Augen. Musste das jetzt sein? Du warst schließlich extra aufgestanden, um zu arbeiten - nicht um so etwas zu ertragen. Obwohl es dir schon gefallen würde mitzumachen, anstatt hier Papierkram zu erledigen.  
Anthony schmollte. Pepper sollte sich mal locker machen. In seinen jungen Jahren hatte er dies öfters gemacht als Fahrrad fahren. „Komm schon, Pepp, wir hatten darüber schon öfter diskutiert. Ich wette, d/n würde auch lieber Spaß haben, als zu arbeiten.“, flüsterte er der Rothaarigen ins Ohr. Sein heißer Atem fühlte sich wie heißer Dampf auf ihrer kühlen Haut an.  
Doch er gab ihr keine Zeit darüber nachzudenken, sonst hätte sie wieder einen Rückzieher gemacht.  
„Hey, d/n. Möchtest du dich uns anschließen?“, fragte der Schwarzhaarige grinsend, wie ein kleiner Junge an Weihnachten und öffnete schon die nasse Bluse von Virginia. Du blinzeltest überrascht. War das jetzt ernst gemeint oder ein blöder Scherz? Zugegeben warst du in dieser Hinsicht nicht ganz unerfahren. Warst du doch eine sexuell sehr aufgeschlossene Frau. Hattest schon mit der einen oder anderen Frau Spaß gehabt, aber nie einen Dreier.  
  
„Ich würde mich geehrt fühlen.“ Mit diesen Worten nahmst du Tonys Angebot grinsend an und gingst zu deiner Chefin und ihrem Freund. Dieser freute sich wie ein Honigkuchenpferd und fühlte sich doch glatt wieder 15 Jahre jünger, als er sah, wie du Virginias Gesicht in beide Hände nahmst und deine Lippen gegen ihre presstest. Stark war sich sicher, dass das reif für einen großartigen Porno wäre und er war umso glücklicher, dass im ganzen Gebäude Kameras liefen.   
Pepper blieb währenddessen dieser Minuten wie angewurzelt stehen. Passierte das gerade wirklich? Deine Lippen fühlten sich so unglaublich weich an und deine Zunge fuhr wie Tonys über ihre Unterlippe entlang. Es war unglaublich erregend für die Rothaarige mit einer Frau zu küssen, war deine Zunge auch überaus geschickt und sie fragte sich, wie sie sich wohl an ihrer intimste Stelle anfühlen würde.  
  
Anthony war sich sicher, dass er noch nie so schnell einen harten bekommen hatte, aber dieser Anblick von seinen zwei Lieblingsfrauen machte es ihm sehr leicht. Eure regennassen Körper wie sie sich gegeneinander schmiegten und rieben, wie eure Zungen mit einander tanzten und euch gegenseitig ein erotisches Summen entlockte.  
  
„Hey.“, mischte er sich ein, „Ich bin auch noch da.“   
Du löstest dich kichernd von deiner Chefin. Tony konnte wirklich wie ein kleiner Junge sein. Natürlich konntest du ihm einen Kuss nicht verweigern und so gingst du gleich in die Offensive und küsstest ihn hart und mit Zunge. So gut er konnte, versuchte er mitzuhalten, aber das schaffte er nur mit Mühe, denn dein Unterleib rieb sich mit Vorfreude an seiner steifen Männlichkeit und machte es ihm schwer, sich auf den Kuss zu konzentrieren.   
Langsam und genüsslich saugtest du, an der Spitze seiner Zunge, bis du von ihm abließt.   
„Fuck.“, hauchte er und du grinstest: „Wollen wir‘s gleich hier tun, oder gehen wir ins Schlafzimmer?“ „Wir gehen hoch!“, meldete sich Pepper sofort zu Wort. Sie könnte es nicht ertragen, wenn man sie im Büro mitten beim Sex erwischen würde.  
  
Im Schlafzimmer angekommen, kümmerte es dich wenig wie groß und pornös es eingerichtet war. Lieber konzentriertest du dich darauf die Rothaarige auszuziehen. Zwischendurch konntest du es dir nicht verkneifen, ihre geschwollenen Lippen zu küssen. Gott, sie sah so aus, wie ein Schulmädchen, das gerade ihre ersten Erfahrungen mit einer Frau machte - und genau das war Peppers Fall.  
Nachdem du ihr die hautenge Jeans ausgezogen hattest, spürtest du zwei starke Hände an deiner Hüfte, die gerade unter den Bund deines Rocks glitten. „Ich darf doch.“, sagte Tony, wobei sein Atem deinen Hals streifte.  
Während er deinen Rock hinab streifte, küsste er die stellen, die entblößt wurden und zog deine l/f Unterwäsche mit hinunter.  
  
In der Zwischenzeit hattest du Virginias Bluse aufgeknöpft und ihren BH in irgendeine Ecke geworfen. Leidenschaftlich küsstest du sie auf die Lippen bis zu ihrem Hals, wo du ihre empfindliche Stelle suchtest. Nebenbei zogst du ihren Slip aus, Pepper stöhnte, als du sie bisst, aber du musstest dein Stöhnen unterdrücken, denn Tony presste seine Finger gegen deine Klit und ließ die Gliedmaßen genüsslich kreisen. Unter Keuchen löstest du dich von der Rothaarigen und neigtest deinen Kopf, sodass du Stark ansehen konntest. „Hast du...“ „Ja, hab ich.“, grinste er verschmitzt und hob das Päckchen in die Höh‘.   
  
„Bereit?“, fragte Tony belustigt und konnte die Augen nicht von dir und Pepper nehmen. Wäre er ein Teenager und ihr zwei in einem Porno, würde er sich sicherlich zum dritten Mal einen runterholen.  
Du stöhntest genervt. Konntest es kaum erwarten, was du mit einem „Nun mach schon.“ quittiertest. Man hörte ihn dunkel Kichern und dann spürtest du seine Spitze an deinem Eingang. Währenddessen zeigtest du Virginia wie geschickt du mit deiner Zunge sein konntest. Mit der Zungenspitze fuhrst du von ihren Eingang bis hoch zu ihrer Klit entlang, ganz sanft und kaum spürbar, sodass es sie verrückt machte. Doch als der Mann in eurer Reihe in dich stieß, wurdest du näher an Pepper gedrückt und ein Stöhnen entfloh deiner Kehle, diese Vibrationen sandten direkt Stromschläge durch den Körper der Rothaarigen, was sie fast kommen ließ. „Oh fuck.“, hörte man Tony knurren. Er musste sich zusammenreißen. Dieses Bild hatte er zwar schon oft gesehen, aber ihr zwei ward seine Lieblingsfrauen und das ließ seinen Puls in die Höhe schießen.   
  
Der Schwarzhaarige fand einen geeigneten Rhythmus und stieß konstant und geschmeidig in dich, während du Pepper oral befriedigst. Ihr Griff in deinen h/f Haaren verfestigte sich. Der Schmerz dabei tat nicht weh sondern fühlte sich schmerzhaft gut an. „D/n, i-ich...“, stöhnte sie und du wusstest, was kommen würde. Der Rothaarigen Stöhnen wurde leiser, ihr Atem ging flacher und langsam bäumte sie sich auf. Und als sie ihren Höhepunkt erreichte, bog sie ihren Rücken durch und stöhnte laut auf.   
„Shit.“, hörtest du Tony zischen, dessen Stöße bei diesem Anblick hart und schnell wurden. Du ließt von Virginia ab und drängtest dich dem Milliardär willig entgegen. Wenige Sekunden später, ertönte ein kehliges, tiefes Stöhnen in Schlafzimmer und du stöhntest in Peppers Mund. „[style type="bold"]Awesome[/style].“, grinste Stark wie ein Honigkuchenpferd, „Wer hat Lust auf Runde 2?“  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
[align type="left"]  
[/align]


End file.
